Magic Pixie Dust
by chris pwure
Summary: spread a little love with pixie dust. pure insanity.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: the X characters are for my own personal enjoyment.  
  
What the world needs now. Is love sweet love. It's the only thing. That there's just too little of.  
  
SO! Seeing how there's really just too little love in the world, this crazy hyper fanfic writer has decided to spread a bit more love in the air. Let's start with the sprinkling of magical pixie dust onto the characters of X! Or rather, the characters I chose.  
  
*Sprinklings of magic pixie dust float around*  
  
*Lands on Kamui*  
  
"Achoo!" Kamui sneezes. The magic pixie dust tries to find a way to get in. Kamui blows his nose violently, wondering all the time why he keeps sneezing. Maybe someone was thinking about him? The magic pixie dust wonders, does Kamui have an allergy? Argh! The magic pixie dusts wants to give up, Kamui doesn't seem to want to love anyone. But because this fanfic writer gives it a glare that was stolen of Seishirou, the pixie dusts flies around Kamui, making half-hearted attempts.  
  
Finally, Kamui stops sneezing. He looks around, thinking that he must be allergic to something. Seeing nothing, he continues walking, shrugging his shoulders. The pixie dust reappears from hiding and zooms into Kamui's nose.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrgh, I'm being attacked!!!!" Kamui sprays out his words after seeing bizarre scatterings of sparkles shoot up his nose. Then, a calm peace like look is seen on his face, and he smiles insanely. HEY, THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!  
  
"I'm off! To spread the message of love!" Kamui raises a hand in the air, seriously, what does he expect? To fly at the speed of light and find people to spread the message of love? Fanfic writer twirls a finger around her head, obviously sending the meaning to readers that Kamui is nuts.  
  
Kamui finds his first victim, er, person to share the message with. It is none other than Subaru!  
  
"Subaru! I've found the real meaning of life! And you're very lucky that I'm going to share it with you!" Kamui practically bounds up and down, while Subaru looks on disinterestedly.  
  
"LOVE IS WHAT MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!" The hyperness sets in, as Kamui screams out the message.  
  
"Love? No one loves me.. don't you dare talk to me about love! Seishirou doesn't love me, no one loves me!!!" Subaru collapsed into a puddle of wallowing self pity. Crying pitifully, the writer wonders why she tortures him so. Then, she sprinkles magic pixie dusts on Seishirou and removes him from the middle of him killing someone and sets him near Subaru.  
  
"Eh? What the hell am I doing here?" Before Seishirou can send a death glare and kill the writer, the pixie dust works! Thank goodness, the writer breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
"I love.... What the hell am I saying?????" Oops, not enough pixie dust. The writer mentally scans Seishirou's brain, exactly as she thought, his heart is too evil and cruel and filled with all those bad things that more pixie dust is needed.  
  
*Sprinkles somemore pixie dusts* *trying to ignore Subaru's crying*  
  
"Oh no... my Subaru is crying!!!! Why is he crying? Seishirou to the rescue!" Oops, too much pixie dust this time around. Oh well, let's just wait and watch.  
  
"Poor Subaru, did Kamui hurt you? Stop crying, you're breaking my heart." Seishirou puts a comforting hand on Subaru's shoulders. Subaru stops his crying, giving Seishirou an incredible look.  
  
"Sei? Is that really you? I don't believe what you're saying." Subaru searches for signs of the Seishirou he knew and loved. These people arh, so not easily satisfied! First, Subaru wants a Seishirou that loves him, so I give it to him. Then, he wants a Seishirou that's just like the old one, evil and cruel and all that stuff. There's just no pleasing everyone. The writer gives up.  
  
"Oh my poor baby, you're disillusioned, never mind, come back with me, I'll nurse you back to health." Seishirou ignores Subaru's weak efforts to resist, and picks him up, at the same time ignoring Kamui who is singing at the top of his voice, "Love is all I have to give!"  
  
Subaru decides that resistance is futile and settles back to enjoy Seishirou's arms around him. Figuring that it was a dream as Seishirou would never act like that, he decided that it was better to enjoy then ponder the mystery of why. Besides, he could not resist Seishirou, no matter how weird the latter was acting.  
  
SO! Here we leave the story of craziness for a short while, as the writer cries on the destruction of the characters personalities, blaming it on the pixie dust and the cute picture of Seishirou and Subaru together. After all, it was that picture had made me write this story!  
  
Seishirou is off with Subaru, having fun.  
  
Kamui is nuts. But we've already established that.  
  
What about the other characters of X? Fuuma? Sorata? (who's already a little nuts) Arashi? So on and so forth.  
  
Stay tuned!  
  
Note: OMIGOD. This is the craziest fic I've ever written. This just goes to show that just a picture of Seishirou can affect me that much. And it also shows that I can write fluff, not just serious fiction. REVIEW PEOPLE!!!  
  
Poll:  
  
What would Fuuma do?  
  
1.React like Seishirou 2.Act just as crazy as Kamui and walk hand in hand with him spreading the message 3.the dust doesn't affect him, in fact, he takes over the story, creating mayhem with the stupid dust 4.he thinks the dust is cute and makes it his pet. 5.other ideas  
  
Can u see that I'm running out of ideas? 


	2. Chapter 2

"WE ALL NEED LOVE… TO MAKE US FEEL WHOLE AND ALIVE!" The writer is rapidly getting very very annoyed at her initial decision to make Kamui less angsty. A less angsty Kamui is a very cheerful and mindless creature.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING" Oops, apparently the writer isn't the only one that's annoyed. (I mean, seriously, anyone would be if they had to endure such crazy antics) Enter Fuuma into the picture. An extremely drool worthy Fuuma. Not that this writer or Kamui notices because we're all too busy being annoyed by Kamui (I'm quite sure the real Kamui would be annoyed by this fake hyper self)

"Love love love" Kamui springs into action. Hoho, another angsty person to spread the news of love and joy to! He spins around Fuuma trying to decide on the best way to spread the love. A hug! Whee! "HUG!" The writer wonders why he didn't say "group hug" so that she can participate in the hugging too. But then busies herself with making sure that Fuuma doesn't end up killing Kamui. The magic pixie dust comes to the rescue again.

sprinkles dust "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" Fuuma grabs Kamui by the scuff of his neck as the magic pixie dust settles on Fuuma's hair. "Stop saying hell Fuuma, it isn't very love-like" Kamui pouts. (Kamui fans start fainting and dropping like flies)

dust swirls around Fuuma, trying to get into his nose Fuuma's hand snakes out and grabs it. "WHAT???" He looks around as the magic dust starts squirming in his hands. The writer starts screaming at it to implode "abort mission! Abort!" Unfortunately, the writer forgets that any scream that doesn't take place in the mind is going to draw attention to herself. Fuuma looks in her direction, spots her, and stomps over with the dust in hand and Kamui still around his waist trying to hug the life out of Fuuma.

"What is this!" Fuuma stares at writer. Writer is too lovestruck (without the dust even) to reply. Fuuma sees bag of pixie dust beside writer and grabs it. Oh no. But writer is too awestruck by him that she can't move or do anything. "Don't tell me this is what's making Kamui so crazy" Awww, Fuuma is soooo smart! LOVE. "Heh heh" Fuuma tosses the dust in his hand over Kamui (that stupid dust didn't listen to writer and implode but it's not like it matters anymore because Fuuma has the entire bag don't you think?) Kamui starts hopping around like he's on crack and blows kisses to random fangirls who start hopping around too, all trying to catch them.

Fuuma looks at the results in glee and says "this is going to be so much fun!" On hearing the word "fun", Kamui screams "I WANNA HAVE FUN WITH YOU!" Before Fuuma can run for cover, Kamui launches himself at Fuuma and sticks himself to Fuuma. "Arghhhhhhh!" Fuuma realizes his mistake, Kamui has already had triple doses of magic pixie dust. He thinks for a while. "Okay Kamui, we can have fun together but you have to let me go. We will go around spreading your message of love alright? To all your friends?" The old Kamui would have said "I have no friends" but this new Kamui says "THE WHOLE WORLD IS MY FRIEND" Not what Fuuma wants because that evil and sadistic but oh so handsome man wants to make the rest of the Seals mad as well.

"We should go to YOUR friends!" Kamui dances around Fuuma in a circle 7 times, taps his shiny ruby slippers that have magically appeared on his feet and screams "toto! I want to go home!" And poof, Kamui and Fuuma see Satsuki and Beast. Before anyone can stop Kamui, his hands have reached into the bag and sprinkled the dust on… Yuuto? Where did he come from? The writer sniggers, stupid Fuuma, why didn't he sprinkle dust on her? She still can control the story you know, or didn't the shiny ruby slippers give that away? Sometimes manga characters really don't know how to deal with problems without the writers/fanfictions writers helping them out.

Yuuto sniffs in the dust and turns to Satsuki and Beast. He walks towards Satsuki, he always had that thing for her you know? And the writer just wants to help him out because she always has a thing for blond haired man. But what's this? He hugs Beast! WRONG WRONG. Beast is going to KILL him for sure. Help! The writer looks at Fuuma and Kamui for help but the two of them are wrestling with the bag of dust. And the writer doesn't have anymore of the dust to save his life. Fuuma and Kamui are still engaged in a tug of war and the bag erupts! Dust everywhere. Yay. Saved. Satsuki is sprayed with dust as well. Will it work on machines? Hmm. Apparently not. Especially jealous machines who do not tolerates hugs from people like Yuuto. Beast tries to squash Yuuto but Satsuki jumps in "DOWN BOY! That's not a demonstration of love!" My goodness, the writer's story is getting out of hand. Satsuki spreading the message of love is just too weird for even the weirdest fanfiction writers. Kamui runs to her and hugs her "yay I have a partner to spread love with me!" "WHAT PARTNER? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR PARTNER." Fuuma screams. Huh? Did extra dust get into his nose and affect him too? Yay! Writer rejoices. Writer rejoices too soon because the mad look in his eyes is replaced by lucidity. He backs away from the weird scene of Satsuki and Kamui hugging, Yuuto trying to hug Beast again. But not without scooping up some more of that dust that is turning out to be nothing but trouble.

"Heh heh, I should spray this dust on other people!" Fuuma poofs himself away. Off to find Subaru and Seishirou!

-heh heh. I'm sorry I tried to write another chapter for Mirror of a dream but couldn't really get into the mood and thought another chapter of pixie dust would do the world some good.


End file.
